


На перепутьи бытия

by desterra



Series: Alternate Universe (Battle Creek) [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офис!АУ с предысторией Рассела Эгнью</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шаг первый. Прошлое. Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Милта пока что в этой вселенной нет.  
> Но обязательно будет.

Это Расс таскал пьяную Ким домой, тихо, по возможности незаметно, доводил до кровати, подставлял ведро, укрывал одеялом. Пытался заставить бросить. Злился, обещал, что больше никогда, но всегда возвращался и отбивал от дружков. Ещё в школе: угрюмый, острый на язык ребёнок, не боявшийся упоротых придурков лет на пять старше него самого. Затем в колледже. Ну, это Ким была в колледже, а Расс всё ещё топтал коридоры родной школы, встречался с Лидией, бил рожи и зарабатывал ссадины. Ким ведь всегда делилась с ним домашними бутербродами, покупала приличную обувь, оставляя для себя из своего же заработка только на дрянной портвейн или ещё какое-нибудь горячительное дерьмо, не давала в обиду и трепала по макушке. Она была тем, кем никогда толком так и не стала для Расса мать — семьёй. Потому он и не мог её бросить. Поначалу Ким сопротивлялась, кричала, что не нуждается в жалости, что ни к чему Рассу на такое смотреть, что доберётся сама. Потом привыкла. Набиралась до кондиции и ждала, когда он приедет её забрать. Наверное, только потому и умудрилась не залететь и не подхватить какую-нибудь заразу: знала, что Расс появится, а выглядеть перед ним ещё более жалкой не хотелось. Расс рвал в хлам голосовые связки, пытаясь докричаться, вбить в упрямую голову, что достойна большего, что при её мозгах, что рвать когти нужно из этого убогого городка. Что Ким сильная, что стоит только захотеть. Он гладил её по волосам, она пьяно обещала, что да-да, конечно, вот с понедельника и начнёт, но, конечно, не начинала. Лидия строила планы на будущее, в которые никак не вписывалась Ким. Расс строил такие же планы, но просчитывал, как заберёт единственного по-настоящему близкого человека с собой. Продолжал срываться по ночам, оставляя Лидию с белыми от гнева губами и сердитыми глазами. В принципе, он уже тогда должен был понять, что ничего не выйдет, но вопреки всему надеялся. Идиот. Лидия поступила, собрала вещи и, пообещав, что ничего не изменится, свинтила из этого болота. Ничего и не изменилось. Расс всё так же прозябал в этой дыре, Ким стажировалась в полиции, растрачивая свои мозги и пропивая свою жизнь. Расс горел. Буквально выгорал изнутри. От просранных надежд, от липкой безысходности, прицепившейся к коже, как цепляется мелкая летающая паутина: понимаешь, что она есть, а отодрать не можешь. Колледж ждал его с безумной улыбкой старикашки, радующегося падению соседского мальчишки со скейта: так тебе и надо, мерзкий выкормыш, будешь знать.  
Полная. Безнадёга.  
Это Ким отвела Расса к армейскому рекруту. Это она, проведя неделю трезвой и вменяемой, заставила его поверить, что всё может быть иначе. И он повёлся, как последний лох. Поверил лишь потому, что хотел верить. Понимал, что всё не так просто, но послушно собрал шмотки; дозвонился до Лидии, выслушал очередную речь о том, как всё останется неизменным между ними, даже что-то промычал в знак согласия; взял с Ким обещание, что она будет держаться дальше, и уехал. Конечно, он не попал в сказку, не перестал волноваться, не стал другим, но всё было неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем в долбаном городе детства с его неустроенностью, раздавленными мечтами и отсутствием хоть каких-то вариантов. Лидия писала исправно. Целых два месяца. Расс отправлял ей в ответ какую-то рифмованную банальщину, представлял, как они встретятся при первой же возможности, как всё будет замечательно. Лейтенант называл его сосунком и идиотом, драл три шкуры и вообще всячески поощрял к продвижению. Ким писала, как гордится его достижениями, как рада за них с Лидией и как прекрасно живёт сама. Что вот-вот станет полноценным членом грёбаного семейства копов Баттл Крика, что не пьёт и не навещает отца. Что самое главное, чтобы Расс двигался вперёд и выше. Серьёзно. Вперёд и выше. Это должно было стать для Расса сигналом. Но не стало. Наверное, всё дело было в бешеном темпе их обучения. И в том, что Расс действительно старался. Тот самый лейтенант, Джон Макклейн "Поржите мне здесь, черти", даже оценил целеустремлённость юного бойца, провёл с ним зажигательную речь на тему "Оно тебе надо, сукин ты сын" и черкнул пару приятных строчек в рапорте по окончанию обучения. Но Расс склонен думать, что просто слишком размечтался. Раскатал губу, забыв, что Баттл Крик, чёрная дыра в отхожем месте грёбаной планеты Земля, не отпускает просто так. Что за всё хорошее в жизни расплачиваться всегда приходится с чёртовым городишком. И требует он обычно очень нехилую дань.  
Ким пила. Беспробудно и как-то рутинно. Это Расс выяснил, примчавшись без предупреждения, после поездки к Лидии, где всё закончилось обыденно, банально, ожидаемо. Он-то надеялся на тёплую встречу, душевный разговор о переменах в жизни. Рассчитывал ещё раз поговорить с Ким об отъезде из этой убогости. Только хрен. Встреча, конечно, была тёплой. И беседа душевной. Расс поставленным голосом свежеиспечённого сержанта орал о предательстве, обмане, тонне дерьма, которым Ким потчевала его, обернув в блестящий фантик. Закончилось всё тем, что они нажрались в стельку. Это был первый и последний раз их совместных возлияний. Все разговоры о возвращении, которые в оставшееся время заводил Расс, Ким пресекла на корню, отрубив: "Вернёшься, не хочу тебя знать". С ней самой такая херня обычно не прокатывала. Не стала исключением и эта попытка. В итоге Расс так и уехал: с желчью в горле от безысходности, очередным пустым обещанием от Ким и решением никогда больше не возвращаться в грёбаный Баттл Крик. Целых три года ему удавалось держаться выбранного пути. И у него всё было отлично: год в аду, два на обучении. Карьерный, сука, рост. Стабильность. Надёжность. Смертельное спокойствие.  
Но затем, в очередном письме, Ким написала, что в завязке. И что это всерьёз. Конечно же, Расс сорвался при первой возможности. Без надежды. Без веры. Но со страшной тоской, засевшей меж рёбер три года назад и не желавшей сдавать позиций. К тому же впереди маячило первое серьёзное задание, а в их головы, наряду с важными науками, крепко вбивалось знание: каждая поездка может быть последней, готовьтесь, господа. Расс и готовился: ехал, чтобы убедиться — ничего в этой жизни не меняется. Ты можешь выбраться из дерьма, но никогда не избавишься от зловония. Плевать, в самом-то деле. Вот только оставлять Ким не попрощавшись, не предприняв последней, возможно, попытки хоть как-то повлиять, хоть в чём-то убедить, он не мог. Не имел права. Она была той семьёй, которую он выбрал сам. А значит, нужно было нести ответственность. Ту самую, взваленную на собственные плечи давным-давно, когда высокая, яркая девчонка отбила его у своры шакалов, зовущихся одноклассниками. Расс и без того три года отлынивал, погрузившись в учёбу, воздвигнув редуты, окопавшись отговорками и стремлением поскорее вскочить в офицерский вагон. Сейчас он ехал, чтобы извиниться, сообщить о грядущем лично. Рассказать, наконец, Ким, насколько она важна. Словами рассказать, не то чтобы она в них сильно нуждалась. Но это казалось правильным. Расс готовился к неизбежному, старательно выводил перед глазами скорую встречу, настраивал себя на тишь и благостность. Устраивал засаду на рвущиеся наружу раздражение и злость.  
Вот только в самом Баттл Крике, монстре, выедающим радость из людей, его ждал самый охренительный сюрприз из возможных.  
Ким была трезвой. По-настоящему, без дураков. Она ждала Расса на пыльном, сером и каком-то полустёршемся вокзале и выглядела так, словно вернулась та самая ослепительная девчонка из детства. Неукротимая, славная, держащая весь мир на широко раскрытых ладонях. Исчезли мешки под глазами, мышиные прядки на высоком лбу, сутулость и затравленный, безнадёжный взгляд. Расс был ошеломлён. Сердце бухалось где-то в горле, вытравливая застарелый страх и обречённость. Ким улыбалась. Почти хихикала, склонив голову и покусывая губы. Затем раскинула руки и дважды повернулась вокруг свой оси. Строгий брючный костюм, высоченные шпильки, солнечные блики в гладких рыжих волосах. Удивительная в своём великолепии картина. Расс присвистнул и скинул сумку на грязный асфальт, поймав Ким в крепкие объятия. На подобное, честно говоря, он вообще не рассчитывал. А Ким всё же расхохоталась и, сжав широкие плечи Расса своими длинными наманикюренными, чтоб его разорвало, пальцами, сообщила:  
— Поздравляю, дорогой, ты стал дядей.  
Дэнни оказался славным ребёнком. Неугомонным, угрюмым, огрызающимся на любое внимание, но очень, очень славным. А главное, он действительно стал для Ким той опорой и тем стержнем, которые заставили её расправить крылья и вспомнить о мечтах. В доме пахло шоколадным печеньем, молоком и яркими кубиками «Лего». На кухне царил порядок, а вместо зачуханного бара сверкала полированными боками полка с детскими поделками. Здесь и там бросались в глаза игрушки, книжки, фломастеры и даже валялся на столе забытый выжигательный аппарат. Ким гордо улыбалась, рассказывая об успехах Дэнни. Послушать её, так он был гениальнейшим ребёнком из живущих на Земле. Её глаза сияли, пальцы уверенно держали чашку со свежезаваренным кофе, а идеальная линия плеч, несмотря на свою идеальность, не несла в себе ни капли напряжения. За одно это Расс готов был полюбить мальчишку. Но покорил его по-взрослому недоверчивый взгляд и собственнические замашки по отношению к Ким.  
— Моя мама, — буркнул Дэнни вместо приветствия, настороженно наблюдая, как Расс распаковывает свои вещи. Ким настояла, чтобы он остановился в её доме. Не то чтобы Расс сильно сопротивлялся. Всё равно другими вариантами были номер в дерьмовом отеле или комнатушка у Фонта, обзаведшегося недавно немаленькой семьёй.  
— Давай договариваться, — Расс присел на корточки, внимательно глядя в серьёзные глаза. — Она, конечно, твоя, я с этим даже не собираюсь спорить. Но понимаешь, у меня вроде больше никого и нет. Только вот твоя мама и, надеюсь, теперь ты.  
— Совсем что ли никого? — уточнил Дэнни, нахмурив лобик. — Твои родители тоже умерли?  
— Не совсем, — Расс решил, что с этим ребёнком самой лучшей политикой будет честность. — Я не помню своего отца. Совсем. Можно сказать, его у меня и не было. А моя мать неизвестно где занимается нехорошими делами. И ей до меня нет никакого дела. Вот, как ты думаешь, можно сказать, что Ким... Что твоя мама тебя спасла?  
— Можно, — по-взрослому кивнул Дэнни, очень знакомым жестом склонив голову к плечу.  
— Так получилось, что и меня она спасла. Давно-давно, когда я был маленьким и слабым.  
— Это значит, что ты тоже мамин, как я? — уточнил Дэнни после секундного раздумья.  
— Полагаю, что ты — мамин, а вот я точно на сына не потяну, не такой красивый и умный. Но если ты позволишь, я продолжу считать твою маму своей сестрой, — Расс осторожно протянул мальчишке руку. — Договорились?  
— Договорились, — чуть расслабившись согласился малыш и сжал ладонь Расса обеими своими ручонками. — Мамин брат... Значит, мой дядя?  
— Если ты этого хочешь, — улыбнулся Эгнью.  
— Хочу, — согласился невозможный ребёнок и принялся делиться с новоиспечённым дядей планами по захвату мира. Точнее по убеждению мамы, что им абсолютно точно и всенепременно нужна большущая-пребольшущая собака. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Дэнни точно мог защитить Джессику, соседскую девчонку, которая оставалась с ним в те ночи, что приходились на дежурства Ким.  
Расс впервые, наверное, за всю свою жизнь дышал полной грудью, не оглядываясь по сторонам и не выставляя укрепления против всего мира. Было хорошо. Конечно, никуда не делась грядущая командировка, как-то нужно было решать проблемы с бессонницей Дэнни, всё ещё хотелось каких-то глобальных перемен для Ким. Женившийся Фонт, сияющий в тридцать два и всё реже страдающий от мигреней, вызывал нешуточную зависть. Но в целом было неплохо, и даже убогий обозлённый городок казался почти милым и родным. Расс учился распознавать в цветных каракулях котиков и птичек, совершенствовал собственное умение изображать автомобильчики на бумаге и лошадь на полу. Привык со спокойным сердцем выпускать Ким из поля зрения и купил баскетбольный мяч. Хреновая замена привычным физическим упражнениям, но Дэнни нравилось, и это было, пожалуй, самым главным.  
— Ты хорошая мать, — проникновенные интонации удавались Рассу неплохо, если верить капитану, обучающему их техникам допроса и работы с испуганным населением, — я знаю это лучше всех. Я вижу, сколько ты делаешь для мальчишки. И я помню всё, что ты сделала для меня.  
Ким кривила губы, хмурила брови, до белых костяшек сжимала кулаки. Тема ей не нравилась. Возможно, когда-то давно она хотела для себя другой жизни, но сейчас. Она была хорошим копом. Женщиной-копом в шовинистском коллективе их убогого участка. И прекрасно справлялась со своей работой, особенно теперь.  
— Ким, я понимаю, что это тяжело, но давай, подумай. Что будет, если тебя подстрелит какой-нибудь укурыш? И что делать со страхами Дэнни? Ты ведь знаешь, что он не спит, если тебя нет дома. Не можешь не знать. Ну же, Ким.  
Трезвая и целеустремлённая Ким легче шла на компромиссы и по-настоящему ценила разумные доводы. В итоге, резюме составляли вместе. Фирмы, куда стоило бы разослать шедевр словесного искусства, тоже выбирали вместе: без стыда и совести используя весь накопленный в полиции компромат, отшивали всё самое гадкое. Ким металась между работой, собеседованиями и заочным обучением, пока Дэнни и Расс налаживали отношения и вместе учились играть в баскетбол. Светлая полоса, несмотря на опасения Расса, не заканчивалась. В их грёбаный городок завезли филиал какой-то крупной Нью-Йоркской фирмы. Если честно, Расс ни хрена не понял, что это за компания и почему именно Баттл Крик, но ему было достаточно светящейся Ким, отхватившей место аналитика, и счастливого Дэнни, получившего собаку, названную Печенюшкой, и маму, не отсутствующую по ночам. Уезжал лейтенант Эгнью с медалью "Лучшему дяде", плюшевым бегемотом, буквально оторванным от щедрого детского сердца, и оставленным для провожающих обещанием держать в курсе, писать часто, приезжать по возможности. Но самое важное, что мерзкой обречённости не было. Правда, он так и не рассказал своей маленькой семье, что вполне возможно, если жизнь снова повернётся к нему пышным задом, они виделись в последний раз. Не захотел пугать и настораживать. И Ким, и Дэнни не нуждались в новом страхе, заменившим бы старый, выдворенный с таким трудом. И ему не было стыдно за молчание. Серьёзно, оно того стоило.


	2. Шаг второй. Прошлое. Большие перемены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе всё ещё нет Милта, но есть подводка к заявленной теме АУ

Дальнейшая жизнь Расса складывалась, как на детских рисунках с зебрами: полосато.  
Повышение Ким, успехи Дэнни — белая.  
Пулевое отверстие в плече — чёрная.  
Серьёзное увлечение любимого племянника баскетболом, первые победы в конкурсах — белая.  
Потеря двух ребят из его взвода — чёрная. И никакой медалью не отмыть.  
Расс ринулся в служебный долг, словно на школьном выпускном хорошенькой девчонке под юбку забраться пытался. Впахивал до седьмого пота, гонял своих вояк в хвост и гриву. Брался за самые сложные задания. Торопился ухватить от щедрот жизненных по максимуму, потому что знал: рано или поздно полоски у зебры закончатся и начнётся полная задница. Ким писала стабильно, будто по графику, делилась успехами и весьма амбициозными планами. Из младшего аналитика за пару лет выбилась на какой-то важный руководящий пост, получила степень не то экономическую, не то аналитическую. Если честно, Расс не очень понял, но жутко ею гордился. Пока все хвастались фотографиями жён и пухлощёких младенцев, он демонстрировал всем свою семью.  
— Сестра, — небрежно бросал, отбирая из цепких лап новые фото и заваливаясь на койку, — возила шкета в зоопарк, говорит, пытался накормить льва.  
И все ухмылялись: мол, наш чувак.  
У Ким и Дэнни за эти пару лет он был три раза. Но письма и подарки слал так часто, как мог. Приезжать же чаще не давал бешеный ритм, на который он сам согласился. Три месяца в аду, неделя отдыха. Пять месяцев сложных операций, одна за одной, две недели на восстановление душевного спокойствия. Расс побывал не в одной горячей точке и повстречал не одну горячую цыпочку. Но ничего серьёзного, в плане любви до гроба и трепета в области сердца, так и нашёл. Эдди, его зам, говорил, что нет на земле такой мудрой женщины, которая согласилась бы видеть Эгнью два раза в год, и оба раза делить его внимание даже не на три, а на семь. Шесть седьмых — семье, а одна — ей. Расс пожимал плечами и клялся в вечной любви своей винтовке.  
— Дама, — говорил он, — конечно, капризная, зато самая верная.  
И все снова ухмылялись: мол, верно подмечено, лейтенант.  
Поездка в родной городок — белая полоса. Что до сих пор странно, но приятно.  
Выматывающая операция, первый устный выговор за неподчинение — чёрная.  
Вызволенные ребята — белая.  
Отсутствие личной жизни... никакая. Привычная. Нормальная. Если честно, Расс даже опасался заводить серьёзные отношения. Во-первых, его рискованная служба. Обрекать какую-нибудь милую барышню на страшную неизвестность — зачем? Во-вторых, отношения на расстоянии не работают, спасибо. Он лично в этом убедился. В-третьих. Что в-третьих, пятых и седьмых, он предпочитал не думать, чтобы не травить душу и не кликать напрасно неприятности на свою голову. К тому же ему вполне хватало того, что есть сейчас.  
Дэнни искренне радовался их встречам, с гордостью рассказывал о дяде друзьям, пару раз водил его, что называется, на показ. Похвастаться, доказать, что Расс действительно существует. В такие моменты остро зудело под кожей желание всё бросить и вернуться, чтобы в нужный момент оказываться рядом, поддерживать, разговаривать, быть доступным круглосуточно, а не от встречи к встрече. Ким внимательно разглядывала его на предмет новых шрамов и всеми своими действиями показывала, как рада, что он занимается любимым делом. Не выказывала ни капли недовольства и излишней удушающей опеки. Не настаивала на подробностях, но Расс всё равно ёрзал под пристальным взглядом. Ждал, когда она раскусит его нехитрые попытки отмолчаться. Ким отпускала. Делала вид, что верит и рассказам, и письмам. Всей той лабуде, которую он усиленно втюхивал, мысленно морщась. Кстати, ложь во благо — глупейшее изобретение человечества, но Расс всё равно им беззастенчиво пользовался. Да, у него всё хорошо. Да, приписан к штабной работе. Да, неудачно побывал на стрельбищах. Да, выезжает, но редко. Опасность, конечно, есть, а где её нет в наши неспокойные дни.  
Течение времени Расс ощущал буквально физически. Расхожая метафора для него была очень верной. Время-река, длинная и неукротимая. На равнинах медленная, неспешная, в горах бурная, неуловимая, сбивающая с ног. А Расс на убогом плоту ровно посередине. То ползёт, то мчится.  
Фонт переехал, кажется, в Квантико, обучаться секретному мастерству очень специальных агентов, и забрал с собой жену. Расс считал, что это был хитрый план по избавлению от надоедливых родственников.  
Ким получила предложение перебраться в главный офис той компании, в которой работала сейчас, и судорожно мониторила вопросы жилья и подходящей школы для Дэнни, с обязательным наличием в ней баскетбольной команды.  
Лидия сообщила, что выходит замуж и приглашает бывшего одноклассника на свадьбу. В честь прошлой дружбы. Ага.  
Только у Расса всё было неизменно. Кроме очередного звания, пары новых наград и сбившегося счёта проведённых операций. Адреналиновая рутина. Спокойная уверенность в завтрашнем дне: либо сдохнешь, либо выберешься. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Своё повышение Расс праздновал уже в Нью-Йорке, совместив приятное с ещё более приятным и полезным. Помогал Ким с переездом, стебался над пентхаусом, который ей предоставила фирма. Пошёл в разнузданный разгул и подарил Дэнни ударную установку. Чтоб место не пустовало.  
А Дэнни вытягивался, советовался с Рассом о тренировках, всё мечтал о широких плечах и пружинистой походке. Слушал рэп, не гнушался роком. В общем, становился нормальным подростком.  
— Весь в тебя, — говорила строгим голосом Ким, обрабатывая ссадины на кулаках, а в глазах плескались смешинки. — Честь превыше всего, никаких компромиссов.  
— Он сам напросился, — бубнил Дэнни, стараясь не ойкать, — я просил выбрать кого-нибудь из своей весовой категории. И фору дал.  
— Господи, — закатывала глаза Ким, — слова-то какие громкие! Весовая категория. Фора. Всё твоё влияние, Эгнью.  
Расс кусал губы и давал пять.  
Эдди периодически, обычно отвлекая себя от зуда под плотными бинтами, заводил разговоры о счастье и его роли в жизни нормального человека. Расс ржал и интересовался, где тот видел нормальных людей в их окружении, и не пытался объяснить, что в общем и целом очень даже счастлив.  
Новости от близких, расписывающие светлую жизнь без взрывов и фейерверков — белая полоса.  
Очередные нелепые приказы от штабной крысы, не нюхавшей пороха — чёрная.  
Введение Дэнни в основной состав школьной баскетбольной команды — белая.  
Сорванная операция — чёрная.  
Звание майора и новые приказы — белая.  
Повышение Ким — белая.  
Грёбаное осколочное ранение — задница зебры. Приплыл свеженький майор, раскатавший губу на счастливую жизнь и забывший, что всегда нужно быть настороже. Особенно, когда слишком много добра отсыпает чёртова жизнь.

Расс всегда думал, что сдохнет. Сгорит, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, просто не во имя любви, а по призванию сердца. Получит пулю между глаз или проявит иной, вроде как, героизм. Быть списанным со счетов, потерять ориентир и цель как-то не входило в его планы. Нет, светила медицины, конечно, собрали кости по кусочкам, где-то постучали, что-то закрепили и пообещали, что ходить будет. Правда, неспешно и с палочкой. Но это лучше, чем протез, правда, майор? Наверное, с точки зрения глобальной ценности человеческой жизни, это в самом деле было лучше. И даже с точки зрения комфортного существования. Но Расс, точно так же глобально, предпочёл бы всё или ничего. Три месяца восстановления, беседы с мозгоправами, лживые письма для Ким. Расс потерялся. Глупо и банально, недостойно. Потерялся. Все вокруг прекрасно двигались вперёд и без него. Было до жути непривычно совершать какие-то обыденные вещи, зная, что всё изменилось. Что вот теперь и сейчас он окончательно стал лишним на празднике жизни. В волосах прибавилось седины, у губ залегли жёсткие линии. Эдди, навестивший его перед отправкой на очередное задание, не стесняясь обозвал Расса мудаком и злобным троллем. Расс заботу оценил, но веселее от этого не стал. Оптимистичнее тоже. Время текло, но ничего не менялось.  
Наконец, его выписали из госпиталя и с почётом отправили на пенсию. Вручили медаль, нехитрый скарб, направление в реабилитационный центр и пожелали счастливой мирной жизни. Всё чинно и благородно, почти как в кино. В какой-нибудь дешёвой драме в стиле арт-хаус. Главный герой на фоне заката в пустыне и титры, титры, титры.  
Деваться майору запаса Расселу Эгнью было, в общем-то, некуда. И ждал его, покалеченного и угрюмого, лишь милый славный город-вампир. Навязываться Ким, достигшей своего земного рая, Расс не посчитал возможным.  
Баттл Крик встретил его слякотью и злорадством. Расс спиной ощущал липкие взгляды, сопровождающие его от вокзала до такси, от такси до дешёвого отеля. В номере пахло сыростью и тоской. Тусклый свет пыльных плафонов не справлялся со своим предназначением — сумеречные тени в углах комнаты явно прятали или пауков, или подкроватных монстров. Расс скинул сумку и растянулся на скрипучей кровати. Не было ни сил, ни желания что-то делать, куда-то двигаться. Странное ощущение. Непривычное, необъяснимое, неуправляемое. Хуже всего, что не хотелось даже думать. Планировать дальнейшее существование, исходя из подкинутых садисткой-судьбой обстоятельств сложно, особенно, когда нет сил даже по-настоящему разозлиться. Хотелось просто вернуть назад прежнюю жизнь. Нет, конечно, Расс не поступил бы иначе, представься такой шанс. Но, может быть, при повторной попытке ему бы повезло чуть больше. На мысли о будущем Расса не хватало, на мысли о прошлом — сколько угодно. Он пристроил поудобнее ногу и закрыл глаза.  
Грёбаный городок высасывал и без того покорёженные нервы.  
— Не повезло-то как, — сочувствовали все, кто встречался на пути, и не таясь разглядывали дурацкую трость. Расс всё ждал, кто первый наберётся смелости и попросит устроить шоу с демонстрацией шрамов. Серьёзно, складывалось ощущение, что он экспонат кунсткамеры.  
— Бедняжка, — качали головами знакомые. — Что ж ты теперь делать будешь. Тяжело тебе, наверное.  
И Расс сжимал челюсти покрепче, чтоб не сорваться, не наговорить такого, о чём потом придётся пожалеть. Потому что, честное слово, что именно эти идиоты ждали в ответ? Смирение и признательность? Или что Расс кинется утолять их неуёмное любопытство подробностями произошедшего? А ещё лучше в красках распишет, как всё плохо? Как хочется выть от собственной никчёмности? Наверное, сюсюкающим доброхотам пришлось бы по душе подобное зрелище.  
Дом детства, пыльный и заброшенный, смотрел на него мутными стёклами окон и если бы мог, обязательно б позлорадствовал. Озвучил бы всё то, что стеснялись сказать ему в глаза окружающие: мол, пытался свалить, неудачник, куда уж тебе, сиди и не рыпайся, ты ничем не лучше нас, застрявших здесь, загнивающих на корню. Расс тёр уставшие глаза, массировал сведённую судорогой ногу и пытался прикинуть фронт работ. Время жалости к себе подходило к концу, нужно было двигаться дальше. Ползком, сцепив зубы, натужно. Хоть как-то. Но на это нужны были силы. И желание. И...  
Ким появилась внезапно: распахнула хлипкую дверь номера, отпустила испуганного управляющего, молча окинула не читаемым взглядом Расса и так же без слов принялась собирать его вещи.  
Ошарашенный Расс даже не сразу принялся протестовать. Не то чтобы найденный чуть позже дар речи ему сильно помог.  
— Заткнись, — отрубила Ким. — Просто заткнись, иначе я тебя здесь и прибью. А спрятать тело мне поможет твой дружок Фонт.  
Так Расс оказался в Нью-Йорке, и выяснилось, что строить жизнь с чистого листа, конечно, сложно и невыносимо больно, но вполне осуществимо. В большом городе никому не было дела до хромающего чувака, главное, чтобы он не мешал движению. Отсутствие лицемерного сочувствия благотворно сказывалось на настроении. Нормальное настроение, в свою очередь, позволяло не огрызаться на окружающих и вообще способствовало возвращению мозга на положенное ему место. К тому же Ким и Дэнни забили дни Расса под завязку, так что времени на депрессию и самоедство просто не осталось. Физиотерапия, посещение психоаналитика, кухонные эксперименты, занятия с Дэнни, прогулки по городу, обычные разговоры на отвлечённые темы. Семейное тепло. Поддержка. Ким никак не упоминала тот факт, что Расс им солгал, что скрыл настолько важное событие своей жизни и что до сих пор пытался время от времени уйти, чтобы не мешать.  
Дэнни на подобные речи крутил пальцем у виска и наседал на Расса со списком упражнений и уговорами помочь тренеру его команды получше спланировать общефизическую подготовку игроков.  
Со временем, стараниями найденного Ким садиста с дипломом врача, Расс даже привёл в относительную норму свою ногу. Нервов, сил, эмоций было потрачено неимоверное количество, но зато и палка-ковылялка требовалась Рассу лишь в дерьмовую погоду или когда он забывался и слишком усердствовал в пешем ходе. Но при любом раскладе это было гораздо лучше всех изначальных прогнозов и уж точно сверх его собственных ожиданий.  
Ким всё чаще пропадала на работе, нецензурно выражалась в сторону отдела безопасности и литрами пила чёрный кофе. Даже дома, даже по ночам. Дэнни прочил ей скорое превращение в сову или панду и предлагал Рассу делать ставки на будущий образ. Расс, исходя из намечающихся кругов под глазами, склонялся ко второму варианту, но в общем и целом предпочёл бы нормальную Ким. Наверное, именно поэтому, в очередной их полуночной беседе, он предложил пробить по своим каналам начальника службы безопасности и руководителя отдела разработок. Уж слишком похожа была описанная Ким картина на банальный слив достаточно секретной информации и нелепую попытку замести следы.  
Буквально через день Расс встретился с пухлощёким, чуть заикающимся владельцем компании, не сводящим восхищённого взгляда с Гузиевич, и получил добро на свою тайную операцию. Ещё через две недели главный чувак по разработкам схлопотал строгий выговор, нереальный штраф и понижение, а компания лишилась начальника службы безопасности, арестованного за промышленный шпионаж, шантаж и прочие неприятные мелочи. Зато Рассу не пришлось искать работу. Она нашла его сама.


	3. Шаг третий. Прошлое. Новая жизнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава, предшествующая появлению Милта

Дерек, владелец компании, вызывал у Рассела очень противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны чувак был крут: не тянул кота за хвост, чётко определял цели и задачи, задавал правильные вопросы, наделил Расса практически безграничными полномочиями в его сфере и не пытался вмешиваться в организационные моменты. С другой же стороны... Как он вообще умудрился дожить до своих лет и добиться успеха, Расс не представлял. По всем законам человеческой стаи его должны были сожрать. Или, по крайней мере, разорить. Коротко остриженные волосы Расса встали дыбом, когда он увидел как не функционирует должным образом доставшаяся ему служба безопасности. Серьёзно, любой идиот с улицы мог запросто зайти в офис, дойти до кабинета Дерека и поплакаться тому в жилетку на тяжёлую судьбинушку. А этот чудак-человек, вместо положенного пинка под зад, отправлял несчастного в отдел кадров. Вдруг да пригодится. Если надежды не оправдывались, то Дерек лично выписывал чек и с извинениями провожал ушлого афериста до выхода. Нормально, нет?  
— Так дело не пойдёт, — заявил Дереку Расс, потёр виски под пристальным печальным взглядом и принялся налаживать адекватную работу своего отдела.  
За месяц, в течение которого Расс знакомился с положением дел в компании и изучал все возможные нормы и законы корпоративной безопасности, он успел довести до слёз всех, с кем общался, до нервного срыва — чуть больше половины сотрудников их офиса, а до подачи заявлений на увольнение — две трети собственного департамента. Ким жаловалась, что её ладонь навсегда прилипнет ко лбу. Дерек учредил премию "за вредность общения с мистером Эгнью" и, побеседовав с офис-менеджером, подписал закупку, наверное, тонны шоколада, который Холли разместила в стратегически важных местах по всему зданию: в переговорных, у кулеров с водой, на входе в кабинет Расса. Отдел кадров учился выть молча и прятаться по углам, не то чтобы это сильно их спасало. Юристы сыпали проклятьями и разрывались между желаниями Расса прибить и установить ему памятник из чистого золота в середине атриума. Дизайнеры, обожравшись дармового шоколада, с энтузиазмом бешеных белок лепили макеты этого самого памятника. Их фантазия зашкаливала так, что Расс был готов провести повторные анализы на наркотики среди сотрудников, но всё же ограничился проверкой сладостей. Весь офис, замерев, ждал результатов и делал ставки, попутно составляя списки любимых брендов на замену. Но шоколад оказался обычным шоколадом. Расс махнул рукой, объявив всю компанию "сборищем сумасшедших". Дизайнеры тут же ринулись добавлять в свои макеты надписи а-ля "Король Психов" или "Верный Рыцарь Бедлама". Понемногу все привыкали к параноидальности нового главы службы безопасности, безропотно подставляли пальцы, широко распахивали глаза и пытались шокировать нелепыми фактами из личной жизни, соревнуясь между собой в самой правдоподобной выдумке. Расс щурился, хмурился, обещал кары небесные, но остановить вошедших в раж придурков не мог. Единственный отдел, который никак не мешал Рассу выполнять свою работу, оказался на поверку единственным, который не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Что, в общем-то, не было удивительным. Ботаники IT-ветви департамента разработок жили в каком-то своём мире и на сигналы реальности реагировали слабо. Они отрывали идиотичные лица от мониторов, рассеянно отвечали на вопросы, быстро-быстро совершали требуемые от них действия и тут же возвращались в их личную нирвану. И всё было бы ничего, но очередная волна проверок показала, что курьеры из облюбованной ботаниками пиццерии развозили кроме пиццы ещё и качественный кокс. Мирное существование обормотов было нарушено, когда вместо очередной пиццы с двойным сыром и ветчиной им, стараниями Холли, принесли первоклассный обед из соседнего ресторана. Говяжий стейк с зелёным салатом оказался непригодным для поедания перед мониторами, и Рассу объявили войну. По офису прокатилась новая волна ставок, пластиковые доски в главной переговорной пестрели диаграммами и аналитическими сводками. Дерек приобрёл привычку сжимать пальцами кончик носа, чтобы прятать улыбку. Ким потирала виски и громко сетовала на творившееся безобразие, тайком поставляя аналитикам, ответственным за прогнозы по исходу локальной битвы, свежие данные. У Расса не работал компьютер — ботаники не могли пробиться в офис. У Расса менялась мелодия входящих звонков — ботаники пили растворимый кофе.  
— Шапито! — вопил Эгнью вечерами. — Не солидная фирма, а детский сад какой-то!  
Ким предлагала сдаться. Дэнни хрюкал в кулак и напоминал о запланированных тренировках. Холли провожала Расса печальными взглядами. Дерек разводил руками. Ставки росли.  
— Совсем размяк на вольных хлебах, майор, — ржал в трубку Эдди. — Выброси кнут, подари деткам пряник.  
Идея была увлекательной и буквально требовала реализации.  
— Будем дружить, — заявил Расс нахохлившимся ботаникам и шлёпнул перед ними списком одобренных заведений быстрого питания. — Вы сворачиваете свои боевые установки, я утверждаю новый график работы в офисе, заточенный под ваш долбанутный ритм. Вы выбираете, где будете заказывать свою отраву, я даю круглосуточный доступ в ваше царство одобренным мною курьерам. Вы следуете установленным правилам, я слежу, чтобы вас никто не трогал.  
Так у дизайнеров памятника Расселу Эгнью появилась свеженькая надпись: "Оверлорд IT-отдела. Не путать с Q".  
Когда хаос перемен немного устаканился, все документы были приведены в идеальное состояние, пропускную систему сменили и наладили, Расс, по рекомендации Фонта, выписал из Баттл Крика Эрин Джейкокс и с чистой совестью свалил на неё документооборот и социальную активность. Правда, от общения с безумцами, притворяющимися серьёзными сотрудниками серьёзной же компании, никакие меры его не спасали. Расс рычал, а ему под нос подпихивали рекламные макеты: оценить красоту выбранных линий. Он ругался, нацепив самое злое выражение лица, а ему несли горячий кофе и жаловались на отсутствие идей. Дерек, поправляя криво сидящий галстук, ерошил свои лохмы, бурчал что-то о терпении, обратной харизме и "ничего не могу поделать, сам виноват", а потом мчался к дизайнерам — вдохновлять.  
К слову, со временем Расс привык к Дереку и его манере вести дела. Научился вовремя пресекать благородные порывы, добился безропотного следования установленным стандартам безопасности. Заодно выяснил, что единственными адекватными людьми в компании, кроме Ким, были юристы. Всех остальных подопечных он определил, как блаженных идиотов, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз, и спокойно принялся жить в новых условиях. Сторонился маньяков-аналитиков. Сбагрил дизайнеров и рекламщиков на Эрин. Лично шугал влюблённых в него ботаников, которые приноровились круглые сутки проводить в офисе, пугая окружающих красными глазами и зомби-воплями "кофе-кофе". Наладил относительное взаимопонимание с отделом кадров. По крайней мере те постепенно привыкали, что Расс трижды перепроверяет всю возможную информацию о потенциальных новичках их странного прайда, и перестали ворчать на самоуправство. А после того, как его паранойя пару раз спасла один из самых перспективных проектов фирмы от слива, излишняя бдительность Эгнью окончательно перестала вызывать сомнения и недовольство.  
Расс учился жить в новом ритме, принимал новую реальность, находил всё больше и больше действительно хороших моментов. Продолжал работать с физиотерапевтом, отказался от услуг "лекаря душ", переехал в свою квартиру, свободное время проводил с Дэнни и Ким. В принципе, был счастлив. Иначе, чем прежде, но счастлив. Личная жизнь, вернее её отсутствие, на которое намекали все, кому не лень, ничуть его не парила. Всё было хорошо. Спокойно и размеренно. Чинно. Пока однажды Дерек не совершил очередную странность. Или глупость. Что, принципе, было одним и тем же.


	4. Шаг четвёртый. Настоящее. Беда на горизонте

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и Милт. Немного, но начало положено.  
> К слову, если кому-то показался кроссовер, то он не показался. Неявный, на сюжет не влияющий, но есть.

К слову, Расс мог бы сразу догадаться, что грядёт какая-то задница, но крошечная его часть надеялась на чудо, а весь остальной организм пытался не убиться о стену, чтобы красиво завершить этот безумный-безумный день. Началось всё с Холли и её странного желания позаботиться о славном мистере Эгнью. Поэтому вместо привычной свежезаваренной кипящей лавы, которую Расс считал нормальным кофе, он получил какую-то бескофеиновую муть, щедро сдобренную сливками. Затем поставщики канцелярских товаров отправили заказ с новым водителем, не поставив в известность службу безопасности, и накосячившая барышня, заикаясь, громко рыдала в трубку, а Расс, между прочим, даже не начал на неё кричать. На третьей безуспешной попытке вставить хоть слово, он рыкнул и всучил телефон хихикающей Эрин. Затем ему пришлось разбираться с неразлучной парочкой, Корой и Кирой, которые вот уже неделю дулись друг на друга и отказывались называть причины разлада. Как следствие, вместо одного уже традиционного еженедельного выпуска "Приключений мистера Эгнью, майора в отставке", составлением которого девицы занимались в свободное от работы время (по крайней мере Расс на это надеялся), вниманию почтенной публики представили два номера. Ну, как представили: Кора и Кира стояли возле несчастного стенда, прижимая свои листочки к груди, и прожигали друг в друге гневными взглядами огромные, явно не совместимые с жизнью дыры. А нормального кофе, тем временем, всё ещё не было. На девицах Расс и выместил часть своего раздражения, заодно дав мартышкам лучший повод к примирению: дружить против него. Через пару минут после выволочки девчонки уже во всю шушукались, отбирая друг у друга карандаши и листочки. Дивная, хоть и крайне тревожная картина. Следующими отличились, конечно, ботаники, захватив главную приёмную и устроив в ней бои скрепок и кнопок. Выясняли, заразы, чья очередь работать ночью, наплевав на установленный специально для них график. Здесь рычанием не обошлось. Идиоты почему-то не воспринимали командный тон Эгнью, принимаясь восторженно попискивать, как только он пускал его в ход. Когда же Расс от бессилия прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу, блаженные оболтусы принялись дружно извиняться и выворачивать свои карманы, обещая вести себя прилично и делясь с ним прошлогодними, по виду, чупа-чупсами. В общем, до офиса Дерека Расс дополз обессиленный и невнимательный. Потому и пропустил все признаки надвигающихся бед: в хлам измочаленный галстук, дыбом стоящие волосы, усилившееся заикание и печальные щенячьи глаза.  
— Джексон звонил, — сообщил наконец Дерек, прекратив разыгрывать скромность и неуверенность. — Получил добро, готов открывать представительство. Требует поддержки с воздуха. И с земли. И огневой мощи.  
— Угу, — кивнул Расс, прикидывая фронт работ. — Лидию отправишь? От своих я ещё подумаю, кого предложить, но на Эрин не рассчитывай, она мне здесь нужна. Или я начну отстреливаться.  
— Серьёзное заявление, — хмыкнула Ким, — насколько я знаю, у тебя даже есть водяной пистолет.  
Пистолет у Расса был, точнее целый арсенал разнообразного водного оружия, отобранный у тех же ботаников, и сейчас Эгнью очень жалел, что не прихватил ничего из этого богатства, направляясь на совещание. Ким в ответ на злобное фырканье пожала плечами и перевела взгляд на Дерека, бездумно наводящего порядок на захламлённом столе.  
— Так когда начнутся собеседования? — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Расс.  
— Эм, — Дерек откашлялся, поправил криво сидящие очки, пригладил галстук, схватил квадратик шоколада в блестящем фантике и принялся им шуршать. — Собственно. Не будет собеседований. Вот.  
Расс потёр виски, поудобнее пристроил занывшую к неприятностям ногу и принялся ждать.  
— Я уже нашёл замену Лидии, — выпалил Дерек и вскинул в защитном жесте ладони. — Очень достойный кандидат. Очень! Репутация, опыт, характер...  
— И? — подтолкнул Расс замявшегося босса.  
— Его не нужно проверять, — подошёл, наконец, к самому главному Дерек и выдал лучшую щенячью улыбку. — Совсем не нужно. Хорошо? Просто поверь. Я за него ручаюсь.  
Интуиция Эгнью завыла печальным волком на полную луну. Поникшему Дереку, которого жизнь явно никогда ничему не научит, хотелось отвесить подзатыльник и перечесть все те "ручаюсь" и "поверь", что чуть не привели к краху. Но бровки домиком и общая выразительность печальной моськи рукоприкладству не способствовали. Расс вытянул ногу, сложил руки на груди и принялся молча смотреть. Под этим его взглядом сдавались самые смелые и долбанутые на всю голову вояки, что уж говорить о славных милых гражданских. Вот и Дерек через минуту издал звук, весьма похожий на хныканье, и уткнулся лбом в стол. Ким сурово поджала губы и взглядом пообещала Рассу то ли кары небесные, то ли тофу на ужин.  
— Аргументы, — сдался Эгнью и закатил глаза, заметив, как засиял Дерек, оторвавший лоб от поверхности стола. — Почему я должен идти на уступки и рушить устоявшуюся схему?  
Из кабинета Расс вышел ничуть не убеждённый. Он честно выслушал все эти "друг детства", "верю, как себе", "ничего криминального, правда-правда", порычал для вида и так же для вида согласился не копать. В конце концов Дереку совершенно не обязательно знать, что его протеже не избежал обязательной проверки. У лифта его догнала Ким и тоном, не терпящим возражений, пригласила к себе в кабинет.  
— Я всё осознал и уяснил, — ринулся в атаку Расс, как только за ним закрылась дверь.  
— Конечно-конечно, — согласилась Гузиевич и махнула рукой на пыточное приспособление, маскирующееся под кресло для посетителей, — садись.  
— Спасибо, постою, — Расс прислонился бедром к столу и принялся массировать напряжённые мышцы, оттягивая неизбежную беседу.  
— Не делай этого, — попросила Ким и жестом предложила Рассу помолчать. — Я знаю, что это тебя раздражает. Я понимаю, что ты не успокоишься, пока не выяснишь всё, но я тебя прошу — не надо. Отпусти. Хотя бы на время. Посмотри на мальчика. Он так обрадовался твоему доверию. Не расстраивай его.  
Эгнью обречённо фыркнул. Ким всегда умела подбирать верные слова.  
— Мне это не нравится, — Расс злобно потыкал кофеварку. — Копать не буду. Пока. Но глаз с него не спущу.  
— Придёшь на игру Дэнни? — улыбнулась Ким, сменив тему.  
— У меня есть выбор? — Расс протянул ей чашку кофе и снова прислонился к столу. — И почему он не мог выбрать что-то другое? Я бы лучше сходил на концерт, чем на идиотский баскетбол.  
— А кто подарил ему мяч?  
— Установку я тоже дарил.  
— Не напоминай, — Ким изобразила пальцами пистолет и хмыкнула, когда Расс принялся рассматривать невидимую рану в области плеча.  
Если сравнивать сумасшедший дом, который на бумажках значился солидной фирмой, со школой, то финансовый департамент был элитой элит. Теми самыми мальчиками и девочками, собирающимися в яркие группки и не обращающими внимания на простых смертных. А их глава, рыжая пигалица в строгом костюме и на ужасающих шпильках, безусловно была воплощением школьной дивы, прекрасно знающей себе цену. К слову, Расс не любил этот отдел лишь за снобизм и общую стервозность, во всех же остальных отношениях они были безупречны. Почти как юристы — единственные из всей их многоликой толпы, которые, что называется, были допущены до тела и не подвергались пренебрежительным взглядам. Расс подозревал, что это как-то связано с той самой, сложной для понимания иерархией, а заодно и с отношениями между руководителями отделов. Когда Эгнью только появился в офисе и едва успел выбрать себе кабинет, Лидия пришла к нему сама, величественно опустилась на колченогий стул, поджала чётко очерченные алой помадой губы и предложила пакт о ненападении. Договариваться с ней было на удивление легко и приятно. Она с удовольствием соглашалась с его требованиями, взмахом ресниц наводила порядок среди бурчащих подопечных, тайком ото всех крала у Расса устрашающе чёрный кофе, сливая приторную дрянь, которую выдавала за свой любимый напиток, в специально заведённую для этого ёмкость. Они не стали лучшими друзьями, но при этом оказались странно близки. И Расс искренне расстроился, узнав, что её сменит некто чужой и, что бесило отдельно, таинственный.  
— Хочешь, заберу тебя с собой? — лениво поинтересовалась Лидия, забежав попрощаться. — Они здесь, конечно, начнут загнивать, но до полного упадка не доберутся. Надеюсь.  
— Иди уже, — махнул рукой Эгнью. — Покоряй туманный Альбион. Решишь устроить переворот, сообщи, пришлю подмогу.  
— Мне? — невинно уточнила пигалица, вскинув тонкую бровь.  
— Королеве, — Расс потёр виски и вернулся к свежим данным о компании, последние две недели настойчиво набивающейся к ним в партнёры. — Иначе тебе будет слишком скучно.  
Лидия довольно улыбнулась, поправила выбившийся локон, оставила на щеке Расса алый отпечаток губ и выскользнула за дверь.  
Чёртова жизнь с её грёбаными переменами.  
Милтон Чемберлен, на первый взгляд, оказался достойным представителем своего нового местоположения. Впрочем, на второй — ничего не изменилось. Прилизанный красавчик с растиражированной голливудской улыбкой. Мистер Вежливость-и-Совершенство, каждой клеточкой тела и ниточкой явно сшитого на заказ костюма излучающий самоуверенность, самодовольство и снисходительность монарха к своим подданным. Дерек, будучи типичным Дереком, сиял радостью и гордостью, не замечая настороженных взглядов, которыми награждали нового финансового директора Расс, Ким и весь отдел ботаников, которым пришлось оставить свои рабочие места ради сомнительного удовольствия попить чая с тортом. К слову торты, которые притащил Чемберлен, были приторными даже на вид, и у Расса заранее сводило скулы.  
— Слишком хорошенький, — хихикнула Кора, выручая заикающуюся от смущения Холли.  
— Сладенький и милый, — подхватила Кира, — как с картинки.  
Милтон Чемберлен усиленно пытался не краснеть и отвечал комплиментами на комплименты.  
— Мы пойдём, ладно? — похлопал глазами главный оболтус, что послужило сигналом для остальных, тут же принявшихся корчить странные рожицы Рассу.  
— Что? — не сдержавшись, рявкнул тот и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Мы торта не хотим, — загалдели они, полностью игнорируя мистера Совершенство с его приветственной речью, — у нас работа стоит. Там Стив код сломал. А у Дэнни между прочим озарение было. А можно нам сегодня вместе с пиццей ещё и крылышки? А можно...  
— Брысь отсюда, — цыкнул Расс и пожал плечами, глядя на зажавшего кончик носа Дерека.  
В общем, радостную встречу стараниями психов превратили в нормальное такое, среднестатистическое сумасшествие.


	5. Шаг пятый. Настоящее. Захватчик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милт! Есть! И разговаривать...

Двух часов наблюдения за мистером Новичком оказалось достаточно для Расса, чтобы разгадать самую главную тайну Милтона Чемберлена. У чувака были сверхпособности. Точнее одна, но очень внушительная суперсила: он бесконечно, не прерываясь на обед и помолчать, бесил. Тем, как стоял. Тем, как ходил. Улыбался. Задавал вопросы, отвешивал комплименты, угощал выпечкой. Был каким-то чёртовым Суперменом, честное слово. Поэтому, да. Суперспособность. Или так, или когда-то давно, ещё до Расса, сумасшедшие ботаники накосячили, создавая искусственный интеллект, а Дереку пришлось заметать следы. Но теперь кто-то посторонний вызнал правду, и робота вернули владельцу. Впрочем, в этот вариант Рассу верилось с трудом лишь по одной простой причине: если б в возникновении Чемберлена были замешаны ботаники, то выглядел бы он скорее как молодой Леонард Нимой и абсолютно точно функции "Чеширский кот" в нём бы заложено не было. Хихикающая Эрин, прознав о просьбе Дерека не проверять новичка, очень красочно и непоколебимо рассказала Эгнью, почему не станет заниматься допуском Милтона:  
— Всё равно ты устроишь тройную проверку, не вижу смысла растрачивать ресурсы и собственные нервы. Смирись.  
Расс смирился. И в назидание отправил строптивую девицу утихомиривать разбушевавшихся дизайнеров, снова дорвавшихся до шоколада.  
Чуть позже Милтон Чемберлен лично прошёлся по всем отделам и представился ещё раз, мотивируя свой поход тем, что нормального знакомства не получилось. Сотрудники его отдела задирали свои носы выше, чем при Лидии. Юристы чинно заполняли необходимые документы, делая вид, что им совсем не интересно. Дизайнеры кинулись хихикать и выстраивать концепты рекламных проспектов с мистером Совершенство в центре. Отдел снабжения сбился с ног, обустраивая его рабочее место. Холли потерянным щенком сопровождала чувака в его путешествии. И лишь двинутые на всю голову оболтусы хлопнули дверью перед идеальным профилем и, кажется, забаррикадировались изнутри.  
— Это было интересно, — улыбнулся Чемберлен, вломившись под конец рабочего дня в кабинет Расса, и протянул ему пластиковый стаканчик.  
— Что это? — настороженно откликнулся Эгнью.  
— Знакомство с... — чувак ткнул пальцем за спину, держа руку с напитком на весу.  
— Нет, — отрезал Расс и махнул головой на подношение. — Что это.  
— Ах, — Чемберлен сделал вид, что смутился, и продолжая улыбаться, со всем энтузиазмом ринулся объяснять, — это Холли передала специально для тебя, сказала, что ты оценишь.  
— Ага, — кивнул Расс и вернулся к оформлению надлежащих для допуска нового сотрудника к работе документов, — брось в контейнер.  
Милтон окинул взглядом кабинет, нашёл нужную ёмкость и нахмурился, глядя на стаканчик в своей руке.  
— Но Холли старалась, — грустно сообщил он напитку.  
— Тогда не выбрасывай, — благородно согласился Расс, — травись на здоровье, пока заполняешь вот эти формы.  
На пять блаженных минут в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Чемберлен устроился в кресле посетителей и по самую макушку зарылся в предоставленные ему бумаги. Расс незаметно морщился, на корню давя желание помассировать ноющую ногу. Последний раунд вчерашней игры с Дэнни был явно лишним, но демонстрировать слабость перед этим напыщенным молодчиком не хотелось.  
— Похоже, ты — местная легенда, — как бы невзначай сообщил мистер Проблема, мужественно отпивая той здоровой дряни, что приготовила Холли, и не отрывая взгляд от документов.  
— Нет, — честно сообщил ему Расс, — я всего лишь местная заноза в заднице. Параноидальная сволочь и контрол-фрик.  
Чемберлен вскинул идеальную бровь и многозначительно фыркнул. Расс сделал вид, что к нему это не относится. В остальное время чувак добросовестно ставил подпись в нужных местах, внимательно выслушивал инструкции и правила, широко распахивал псевдоневинные глаза и кивал, как китайский болванчик. В общем, использовал свою суперспособность во всю мощь: неимоверно, просто сказочно бесил.  
— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — сказал он на прощание, с милой улыбкой протягивая руку.  
— Не думаю, — отрезал Расс, не отвечая на жест вежливости. — Свободны, мистер Чемберлен. Удачно поработать.  
Потерянный взгляд и грустные брови домиком его абсолютно не впечатлили. Дерек, например, проделывал подобные штуки гораздо эффектней и честней.  
Следующие дни Милтон Чемберлен потратил, с бешеной скоростью набирая очки популярности, словно сам себя загнал на марафон "Незаменимый сотрудник". Он щедро дарил окружающим внимание, улыбки, комплименты и сладости. Исподволь укреплял связи своего и юридического отделов, собирая время от времени якобы импровизированные совещания для разработки новой стратегии продаж, и тем самым добавил в тандем финансисты-юристы третий фактор — продажники. Для последних это был прыжок из болота на вершину золотой горы. И, конечно, мистер Очарование тут же был возведён в ранг крутыша. Фыркающих рекламщиков и дизайнеров он задобрил прочувствованной речью об их важности, незаменимости, таланте и потрясающем настрое. Серьёзно, потрясающем настрое! Расс сам нечаянно прослушал это вдохновенное выступление, пытаясь не убиться в процессе лбом о ладонь. Талантливые идиоты впечатлились, но героем своих еженедельных комиксов Чемберлена так и не сделали. И Расс всё гадал: это от того, что господин Идеальный так и не стал их любимчиком, или вовсе даже наоборот, и они просто не хотели задеть его трепетную натуру. Холли то и дело бросала на Расса странные взгляды, от которых хотелось проверить, всё ли в порядке с костюмом, и при каждом удобном случае нахваливала Чемберлена. Ах, какой он вежливый. Ах, какой он отзывчивый. Ах, как замечательно он ладит с окружающими. От подобных бесед у Эгнью ныла не только нога, но и голова, и уши, и настойчиво гудело под кожей желание пострелять по движущимся мишеням. Оборону против захватчика держали лишь пресловутые ботаники, которые так и не смогли простить Милтону сорванного и не вернувшегося в должном виде озарения Дэнни. А так — даже Ким, вместе со всеми своими аналитиками, мирно шуршала бумажками и концептами, не пытаясь больше просверлить взглядом дырку в высоком красивом лбу хитрого ублюдка.  
— Видишь, — радовался Дерек, собираясь на встречу с заказчиками, — я же говорил, что он достойный кандидат. И вообще замечательный человек. Всё же хорошо, да?  
Расс обречённо кивал, глядя в светлые улыбающиеся глаза, и не мог заставить себя сказать, что ни фига хорошего он не видит. Не в глазах, конечно, а в Милтоне Чемберлене, который, кажется, поставил перед собой задачу достать Эгнью любой ценой и в целях её достижения частенько оказывался рядом. Странное поведение для возможного шпиона, но кто знает, может оно было призвано отвлечь Расса. Может, он просто пытался притупить бдительность, втереться в доверие и лишь потом подло ударить в спину. С этой точки зрения стремление Чемберлена наладить отношения с отделом безопасности в лице его главы обретало хоть какой-то смысл.  
— Параноик, — припечатала, выслушав, Ким и демонстративно закатила глаза.  
— Неа, всего лишь Расс, — не согласился Дэнни, с наслаждением пожирая очередной кухонный эксперимент Эгнью.  
Расс злился и почти скрипел зубами.  
А вот Чемберлен очень быстро завёл привычку приносить ему в обеденный перерыв гадкие напитки от Холли, а потом медленно и самоотверженно их пить, рассказывая попутно о всех своих рабочих планах на ближайшие сутки и предпринятых для их реализации шагах. И можно было, наверное, рявкнуть как следует и свести на нет эти нелепые посиделки, но настороженное ожидание пинка под зад, которое Милтон тщательно прятал, отводя глаза и по-хозяйски устраиваясь в облюбованном кресле, удерживало Расса от подобного поступка. Ну и, конечно, самым главным аргументом, чтобы оставить всё как есть, был тот факт, что следить за потенциальным предателем всё же гораздо проще, когда он остаётся на виду.  
И было бы много проще, окажись Чемберлен обычным идиотом с устрашающих размеров эго. Но — увы и ах! — жизнь Рассела Эгнью простотой не отличалась никогда. Вечно оказывающийся поблизости Милтон легко подхватывал ехидные комментарии Расса и его отсылки к классическому кино. Увлекательно вещал о какой-нибудь левой ерунде, до которой Рассу, по идее, не должно было быть никакого дела. Встраивал себя в личное пространство так тонко и легко, что Эгнью и не сразу сообразил, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. Чемберлен прекрасно выглядел, безупречно себя вёл, был открыт и дружелюбен, всегда оставлял последнее слово за Рассом и, не таясь, стремился к какому-то одному ему ведомому сближению. А ещё он одуряюще пах и восхитительно распахивал смеющиеся глаза. Последнее открытие стало переломным. Эгнью просто поверить не мог, что его влекло к потенциальному врагу. Человеку, которому он не доверял ни на гран. Мужчине, который обладал полным набором качеств, глубоко и искренне ненавистных Рассу.  
Здравствуй, задница зебры, заждались, замучились, заскучали.  
А господин Придурок, ничего не подозревая, сидел в кресле напротив, уговаривал Расса съесть принесённые пончики, от которых гордо отказались оболтусы, и жаловался на бьющиеся током ручки дверей.  
— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — повинуясь секундному импульсу, перебил его Эгнью. Прежде чем предпринимать решительные шаги, Расс честно дал возможность будущей жертве сделать верный ход.  
— Разговариваю? — уточнил Чемберлен, мгновенно прячась в панцирь из улыбки и слащавой приятности. Не оценил, значит, предоставленный шанс на спасение.  
Расс покивал, прищурился и пальцем указал захватчику на выход. Что ж, слово он своё сдержал, по-хорошему договориться попробовал. И совесть его чиста, как свежевыпавший снег высоко в горах. У мистера Напыщенность был выбор, и он свернул не в том направлении. Сам себе неудачник и лох. Если что, Расс Дереку так и скажет.


	6. Шаг шестой. Настоящее. Осознание и отрицание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Милт скрывает прошлое. Расс параноит. Всё нормально, всё как всегда

Следующие две недели Расс провёл в импровизированной, ни фига не удавшейся засаде, пытаясь собрать компромат на мистера Плюшевая Няшность. Вот только сложно быть невидимым и бдительным, когда все вокруг только тем и занимаются, что палят невидимость и бдительность. Сам Чемберлен, который на рычание реагировал слегка поникшими плечами и продолжал носить дары в виде пончиков и плюшек. Холли, которая лично приносила теперь уже два убийственно здоровых напитка и с улыбкой замечала, как это здорово, что Расс и Милт сумели поладить. Дерек, который тихо ржал, скотина такая, и разводил руками. Ким, которая за ужином ехидно предлагала какие-то дикие и совершенно неприемлемые способы воздействия на врага, вроде: "вытрахать жертве мозги и затем устроить допрос с пристрастием". Ботаники, которые всё же приняли у Чемберлена коробку воздушных пирожных с кремовой начинкой и тут же притащили её Рассу: проверять на наркотики. Идиоты даже не поленились составить список препаратов, в который включили все возможные смеси и добавили парочку нереальных. Серьёзно, обработанная и улучшенная пыльца Ядовитого Плюща? Эгнью, поленившийся список проверить, пережил не самые лучшие пять минут своей жизни, выслушивая от Мередит всё, что она думает о стареющих параноиках и абсолютно дебильных шутках. К концу познавательной беседы Расс искренне попытался убиться лбом о невысокий стол, потому что Мередит, запустившая, наконец, анализы, принялась сетовать, что доступа к готэмским хранилищам улик у неё нет, а то бы она... В общем, жизнь Рассела Эгнью продолжала отличаться бредовостью, зато пирожные оказались чистыми и очень-очень вкусными.  
Милт пробирался под кожу так же легко, как завоёвывал доверие коллег. Он оставался такой же напыщенной задницей, не достойной ни капли доверия, как и в первый день, но всё равно интриговал и не выпускал из цепких лапок. Красивая сволочь, сияющая улыбками и щедро разбрасывающаяся обаянием. Как же сильно он бесил и выводил Эгнью из себя. Прилизанностью своей. Дотошностью. Тщательно отмеренным дружелюбием. Почти незаметной, но постоянной заботой, к которой так легко можно было привыкнуть. Но больше всего тем, какие пробуждал в Рассе чувства. Тихо, исподволь, беспрерывно. Ведь если Расс не хотел этого придурка убить или хотя бы вывести на чистую воду, то ловил себя на мыслях о том, какой окажется на ощупь загорелая кожа. Каково это, окунуться в щедрый жар эмоций, если всё же добиться их: настоящих, искренних, сильных. Что будет, если взъерошить тщательно уложенные волосы, позволить чёлке, свободной от геля, упасть на высокий лоб. Или пробежаться пальцами по наверняка чувствительному местечку за ухом, наблюдать, как вспыхивает мочка, как начинает биться жилка на виске. Где-то на этом месте Расс обычно себя одёргивал, напоминая, что перед ним не объект нелепых желаний, а потенциальный враг. И всё бы ничего, если б речь шла лишь о физическом притяжении, с этим Эгнью умел управляться, как никто другой. Но ведь он задумывался иногда и о гораздо более тревожных вещах. Например, о вечернем пиве на двоих, о борьбе за пульт от телевизора. Или об утреннем кошмаре в ванной, когда сонный Расс путался бы в тюбиках и баночках, которых у Милта, наверняка, выше крыши, пытаясь добраться до своей дешёвой пены для бритья, а из кухни бы в это время упоительно пахло кофе. Или о том, захочет ли Милт присоединиться к традиционному баскетболу с Дэнни по воскресеньям. И на что будет похожа нехитрая семейная игра. Эти мысли были под строжайшим запретом, но всё равно просачивались в самые неожиданные моменты и бесили так же сильно, как сам Милтон Чемберлен. Расс не привык жить иллюзиями. Он знал цену себе, своему характеру и прекрасно понимал, что идиллия на двоих не для него. Он — стареющий мудак, подверженный перманентным приступам дикой боли и хренового настроения. Слишком параноидальный, пропитанный сарказмом и бытовой мелочностью. Стремящийся получить абсолютно всё, хоть и готовый отдавать столько же. Но такие отношения — сказки для порхающих над асфальтом подростков. В жизни обычно приходится довольствоваться крохами, а Расс так не умел и учиться не собирался. Да, он сам когда-то выбрал этот путь и вполне успешно его придерживался, а грёбаный мистер Совершенство взял и всё испортил. Просто так. Одним лишь своим появлением.  
Звонок Фонту положения не исправил, скорее наоборот. Уайт просьбу выслушал, тщательно зафиксировал и пропал на неделю, объявившись лично на следующих выходных. Ким неодобрительно хмыкнула, встретив гостей на пороге, но в дом пустила и даже воздержалась от нравоучений и ехидных колкостей.  
— В общем, так, — сказал Фонт, дочиста облизав ложку после тирамису, — чувак твой из нашей конторы. Отдел по борьбе с экономическими преступлениями, если точнее. Вот только дело его под грифом "совершенно секретно". И доступа у простых смертных к нему нет. Родился, жил, учился, пришёл, работал, уволился. Всё.  
— Так уж и всё? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Расс и поводил перед носом Фонта новой порцией пирожного.  
— Слухи и сплетни, — откликнулся Уайт, не сводя заворожённого взгляда с хрупкой креманки.  
Ким, вздёрнув бровь, скептически рассматривала набирающий обороты балаган.  
— Говорят, — Фонт блаженно зарылся ложечкой в отвоёванную добычу, — был смел, безудержен и напорист. Говорят, шагал по карьерной лестнице, оставляя позади лишь раскрытые дела и разбитые сердца. Любим и обласкан почтенной публикой. Честный, принципиальный. В общем, живое воплощение идеального агента. Но в один прекрасный день пришёл, написал заявление, произнёс через пару недель прощальную речь, которую слабые духом помнят дословно, и ушёл.  
И больше от Фонта никакой пользы, кроме вручную перемытой посуды, не было. Что именно произошло, почему Чемберлен так резко прервал свою более чем успешную карьеру, он не знал. Да и никто, из доступных для общения Уайту, в курсе произошедшего не был. А если был, то тщательно это скрывал. Сарафанное радио мусолило версию с несчастной любовью или любовным треугольником, или совокупностью этих понятий. Идиоту было ясно, что это большая лажа. Рассел Эгнью себя идиотом не считал.  
— Тебе работать не надо? — обречённо поинтересовался Расс, успешно избегавший Чемберлена первую половину рабочего дня.  
— Законный перерыв, — пожал плечами Милтон. Мышцы плавно перекатились под безукоризненным пиджаком, не то чтобы кто-то за этим следил. Просто не заметить было невозможно. Расс сглотнул и отметил галочкой фотографию менеджера, обеспечивающего доступ к документации по ближайшей конференции. У чувака был очень недобрый взгляд.  
— Как прошли твои выходные? — не понял намёка Чемберлен и подтолкнул в направлении Расса яркую коробочку с очередными вкусняшками.  
— Познавательно, — Эгнью сдвинулся в кресле и открыто встретил ехидный прищур настороженных глаз.  
— В моей истории нет ничего интересного, Рассел, — ровно, как по написанному, произнёс Чемберлен и широко раскинул руки, — я чист, и я не собираюсь предпринимать никаких действий, которые могут повредить лично Дереку или его фирме. Он мой друг. Неужели в это так сложно поверить?  
— В дружбу? — уточнил Расс, вытянул под столом ногу и сложил руки на груди. — Легко. С Дереком вообще дружить легко, правда? Достаточно печально улыбнуться, отметить парой слов свою тяжкую судьбу и дать обещание оправдать его доверие. У Питера это прекрасно получилось, ведь так?  
— Я не Питер, — вскинулся Милтон, и в его взгляде впервые отразились действительно сильные эмоции: гнев, раздражение, злость. Оно и понятно. Сравнение с Питером могло оставить равнодушным лишь робота, которого, к тому же, собирали не их ботаники.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Расс, — у тебя всё? Законный перерыв через две минуты заканчивается.  
— Почему я так сильно тебе не нравлюсь? — тихо спросил Милтон, рассматривая собственную манжету; печаль в голосе, кажется, была искренней.  
— Дело не в симпатиях, Чемберлен, — Расс устало потёр виски, — я просто тебе не доверяю. Ничего личного. И если говорить начистоту: не понимаю, почему тебя это так сильно заботит. Пока ты не делаешь глупостей, я тебя не трогаю. Нам даже не нужно пересекаться лишний раз. Не велика важность.  
— Мне не кажется это неважным, — уже на пороге откликнулся мистер Я-Превращу-Твою-Жизнь-в-Кошмар и аккуратно прикрыл дверь.  
Какое-то время Расс ждал появления расстроенного Дерека и предвкушал томный вечер наедине с мигренью, которую наверняка бы вызвала беседа по душам. Но Дерек так и не появился. В жизни вообще не наступило никаких перемен. Милт знал, что Расс под него копает, и, вероятно, догадывался, что тот не отступит, но продолжал вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало. И лишь напряжённая линия плеч выдавала его дискомфорт. Собственно, пришло время для особых методов и средств.  
Да-да, именно поэтому Расс и не приглашал в офис никого, кто был бы связан с ним лично и не имел никакого отношения к рабочим делам. Потому что привычный бедлам сразу же превратился бы в шапито. Но Крис был поблизости, на звонок откликнулся незамедлительно и привёл весомые доводы для своего появления. Лучше б Расс на них не вёлся. Девицы ахали и закатывали глаза, Холли краснела и на ощупь раздавала канцелярские принадлежности, которые якобы срочно требовались всем и сразу. Кира и Кора пускали метафорические слюни, и даже не обращающая обычно внимания на людей, окружающих её, Малия была в эпицентре сумасшествия и, с ярким огнём в глазах, прикрывала губы ладошкой . Крис отвечал на вопросы, сдержанно улыбался, поигрывал мускулами и вообще всячески саботировал работу фирмы одним лишь своим присутствием.   
— Отставить распускать руки! — рявкнул Расс и хмыкнул, глядя на бросившихся врассыпную сотрудников.  
— Да ладно тебе, майор, — хохотнул Крис, крепко сжимая плечо Эгнью, — не обижу я твой детский сад, не переживай.  
— А теперь, капитан, внимательно посмотри в эти честные и добрые глаза маньяков и повтори всё то, что ты сказал, — Расс вернул дружеское объятие и с весёлой улыбкой наблюдал, как вертятся шарики в голове у Криса.  
— Эм, — протянул друг и старательно отвёл глаза от самых стойких девиц.  
— Ага, — согласился Расс и потянул его за локоть, — предлагаю стратегическое отступление, капитан.  
За спиной не то восторженно, не то обиженно вопили девицы, лишённые приятного зрелища, и даже послышался голос Дерека, с недоумением вопрошающего, что за праздник решили устроить его сотрудники.  
Нормально поговорить им так и не дали. В течение получаса в кабинете Расса не побывал только самый ленивый. Всем срочно потребовалось его одобрение, суждение, подпись, проверка. Что угодно, лишь бы постоять две минуты, косясь на вальяжно развалившегося на диване Криса, и не обращая внимания на скрип зубов Расса. Без уловок и надуманных поводов прискакали лишь представители от оболтусов: Дэнни и Итан.  
— Вы кто? — выпрямившись во весь рост уточнил Итан, пока Дэнни возился с каким-то гаджетом.  
— Друг, — лениво протянул Крис, явно позабавленный происходящим.  
— Мы вам нашего Расса не отдадим, — заявил Итан и мужественно сложил руки на груди, — себе своего ищите сами.  
— О, — внезапно вмешался Дэнни, — , о! Он детектив, частный. Как Магнум. Так это вы здесь по работе, да?  
— Это мы здесь по очень личному вопросу, — обречённо вздохнул Расс и помассировал переносицу. — Брысь работать. Бегом. И чтоб ни одной живой душе!  
— По какому такому вопросу? — не сдались ботаники, и Эгнью не в первый раз задался вопросом, что не так с чувством самосохранения у этих милых ребятишек.  
— Вот, пришёл любимого, — Крис интонационно выделил идиотское слово, вмешавшись в разговор, — друга на семейный праздник пригласить.  
И, конечно, именно в этот момент в кабинет должен был войти Милтон, чтоб его, Чемберлен.  
— Законный перерыв, — объявил он, распахивая дверь, и замер на пороге, сжав челюсти и окидывая цепким взглядом открывшуюся картину.  
— Он нашего Расса уводит, — буркнул Итан. Тот самый Итан, который прежде Милтону даже не кивал в знак приветствия.  
— Ну, начнём с того, что он был моим... эм... Рассом прежде, чем стал Рассом вашим, — подкинул дровишек злоехидный гад, так долго притворявшийся хорошим другом, и широко оскалился, покачивая коленом из стороны в сторону.  
— Отставить бредить! — цыкнул Эгнью и потёр руками лицо. — Оболтусы, немедленно вернулись к работе и забыли всё, что слышали и видели. Чемберлен, спасибо, но никаких перерывов сегодня не будет, свободен. Капитан, на выход. И, да, я — свой собственный Расс.  
— Есть, сэр! Так точно, сэр! — Крис легко, один слитным движением, поднялся с дивана, вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь, вскинув подбородок к потолку  
— Идиот, — буркнул Расс, выходя из-за стола и жестами прогоняя посетителей вон.  
— Так точно, сэр! — рявкнул Крис, но не сдержался и, громко фыркнув, направился к выходу.  
Спина Расса, пока они шли к лифтам, была готова загореться от интенсивного взгляда. Не то чтобы это его проблема. В конце концов, единственное, чего ему хотелось — это немного доверия. Или много. Неважно. Чемберлен предупреждён. Эгнью вооружён. А всё остальное во многом будет зависеть от Криса и добытой им информации. Можно было, конечно, забить и не париться, но Расс ощущал практически жизненную необходимость всё до конца выяснить и уже потом отпустить. Забыть, не думать. Удостовериться, что это очень плохая идея — фантазировать о грёбаном Милтоне Чемберлене.


End file.
